together forever
by aubreyjoy.miado
Summary: Robin and Zoro are childhood friends but Robin went to Russia and something bad happened. Will lies make Robin remember Zoro or will it ruin their relationship. ZoRo, SaRo , Lawbin, LuNa and more. Enjoy and review
1. First Day

Chapter 1

Zoro: _We are now first year students eh?_ **he thought**

Nami: Faster Zoro! I'm getting wrinkles waiting for you!

Zoro: tch! damn stupid witch **he mummbled while opening the classroom door**

( Nami and Robin's hair are like in the new world and Robin is 12 years old )

Sanji: Oh! Nami - swan becomes prettier everytime I see her!

Nami: Shut up! **she said while hitting him with a bag**

Luffy: _Nami really did become prettier_** he thought**

Nami: hi Luffy!

Nami went to the chart of her classmates this year then suddenly let out an ear - piercing scream

Franky: What's wrong Nami - sis somebody stole your gold?

Zoro: Oh! really the witch's gold has been stolen! Good news! **He said jokingly**

Nami hit both of them with a thick book

Nami: No! we have a new classmate and she's Ni-

Before Nami could finish her answer the door was opened by their principal, Monkey D. Dragon.

Luffy: Hi dad! shishi

Dragon: yeah hi, students you have a new classmate this school year and be kind to her because she's a girl.

The whole room was filled with excited screams especially the boys.

Dragon: Come in Ms. Robin

The whole class except Zoro: ROBIN YOU SAY?!

A beautiful lady standing who has a mesmerizable beauty. She has ocean - like eyes that can pierce the soul of a human, black ebony hair, white creamy skin and most of all her body. Her body has the sexiest curves that a man could desire.

Robin: Hi everyone my name is Nico Robin, I'm a new transferred student from Russia hope you will enjoy the school year here with me **she then gave a heart - warming smile **

The boys had nosebleeds and the girls screemed having a famous singer in their class.

Zoro: _It's her! that girl_ **he thought** **then looked at Doflamingo who had a seductive smirk at Robin** _I won't let him touch her_ **he** **mummbled**

Dragon: enjoy your year Robin - san **closed the door**

Robin: Yes **Smiled**

Robin walked towards the empty seat next to Zoro but suddenly stopped because Doflamingo grab her arm.

Doflamingo: Hey babe you wanna visit the hotel for some fun.

Robin: Let go you pervert! **getting away from his grip**

Zoro, Sabo and Law: Let go of her or else **scary glare**

Doflamingo: Tch! or else what? **running his hands alongside of Robin's curves**

Before their fight started Kalifa opened the door ( Kalifa is their HELE teacher ) All of them sat down

Kalifa: OMG! Nico Robin you'll be learning here?! **while holding Robin's hands**

Robin: Yeah Ms. Kalifa **sweat dropping.**

Kalifa: kyaaaa! she knows my name! **fainted but is catched by Nami**

Robin: Hi I'm Robin what's your name? **she asked Zoro**

Zoro: _tch damn woman she doesn't even remember my name_ **he thought** Zoro **while shaking her hand **

The whole boys stared at Zoro with angry looks probably jealous

Sabo: Hi I'm Sabo

Law: Hi I'm Tafalgar Law **while pushing Sabo aside**

Robin: Please to meet you

Doflamingo: Hi sexy I'm Doflamingo by the way.**  
**

Robin: **no response**

Kalifa: Don't flirt around Robin - san!

Recess Time:

Class soon ended and recess is here

Nami: Hi Robin I'm you biggest fan please to meet you

Robin: **giggle** you are really charming

Suddenly a girl grabbed Robin's arm and hugged her which made Nami angry

Hancock: Sister! let's eat lunch together okay?

Vivi: Hancock please be gentle to sister Robin her hand might get injured

Robin: I'll be fine. Oh hi big bro

Kyle: So Robin how's first day?

Robin: great

Strawhat crew: Wow!, Robin are you and you brother identical twins?

Robin: No he's 2 years older than me and Hancock and Vivi are my younger sisters

Nami: _tch! I kinda hate that Hancock girl_ **she mummbled**

Robin: Let's eat together at lunch later okay?

All: Yes

Kyle: **looking at Zoro with a surprised face**_ it's him_

Hancock: **looked at Nami** Tch!

Nami: grrrrrr

Law: Hey this afternoon we're ging to have an election for the classroom officers, Nico - ya we picked you to be the class president.

Robin: okay

Zoro: who would be the vice pres. eyeliner dude?

Law: shut up moss head Luffy - ya will be

Nami: and I will be the treasurer! **With belli signs**

All exept Robin: No way you witch!

Next class - PE ( Teacher is Jinbei )

Jinbei: So class have you brought along your school swimsuits?

Whole class: Yes sensei

Jinbei: Good now go and get dressed

At the dressing room

Robin is changing and Nami started poking her skin

Nami: Damn! your skin is surprisingly soft and delicate

Robin: ?

At the Gym

Doflamingo is talking to his gang

Doflamingo: hehehe hey you guys heard about Nico Robin right? Damn! how I want to seduce her

Mike: She really is a hot stuff

Don: You hoping that you could get her on your bed?

Doflamingo: I wish and I have a plan

Girls: Hey have you heard that Robin - sama is here? kyaaaa~ I wanted to take an autograph.

Robin entered the gym and all the students screamed

Girl 1 : OMG! she's even prettier in personal!

Girl 2 : Look at those curves! isn't she the sexiest!

Girl 3 : If I only am a boy I'll be sure to seduce her!

Robin: **sweat dropping **Yeah hi

Nami: Stay away from Robin she's mine!

Jinbei: GET YOUR YAPS SOMEWHERE ELSE ROBIN - SAN IS HAVING A LESSON HERE!

All students: yes sir** running**

Zoro saw Robin that she's at the side ofthe pool and not doing anything

Zoro: Oy Robin what are you doing?

Robin: Zoro - san you startled me, I'm doing nothing

Zoro: Why?

Robin: I can't swim

Zoro: you're so tall but you can't swim?

Robin: No

Zoro: Then I'll teach you

Robin: No thank you

Zoro: This could affect your grades

Robin: alright but don't let go of me

Zoro: I won't _because losing you again will be a heartache_ **he thought**

Robin: Zoro!

Zoro: Oh come on it's like you shoulder level Robin

Robin: I'm scared

Zoro: Don't be scared I'm here for you always **moving his face closer to Robin**

Robin: Zoro - kun?

Zoro: I'm sorry

Robin: It's okay

Zoro: Okay all you have to do is to...

After 20 minutes Robin learn how to swim

Robin: This is the best!

Zoro: Now you know how to swim what are you gonna do

Robin: Of course swim, Oh and by the way thank you **she kissed Zoro on the cheeks **

Zoro: Whatever **blushing very hard**

Robin: Giggle your face is red like over ripe tomato

Zoro: tch!

Robin was walking until someone grabbed her. It was Doflamingo and suddenly pinned her to the wall

Robin: What do you want from me!

Doflamingo: Simple your body

Doflamingo squeezed Robin's breast and lickd her neck

Robin: ahhhhh!

Doflmingo: hehehe let me touch your pussy sexy

Doflamingo almost touched Robin's pussy but is stopped by Law

Law: Let go of her!

Law was slashing his sword at Doflamingo but he missed

Doflamingo: eh? interrupting me and sexy - chan at my rapture?

Law, Zoro and Sabo: We won't let you hurt her!

Robin: stop

Sabo: Okay Robin - sama I respect you

Zoro and Law: us too

Robin: You better stay away from me **staring at Doflamingo**

Doflamingo: Hehe don't worry baby - chan I'll wait for you to answer me

Zoro: Now get lost!

Doflamingo suddenly disappeared leaving Robin some red and white roses

Sabo: Are you alright Robin - san?

Robin: Don't worry **giving a fake smile**

Zoro: _Robin _

End of day

Zoro saw Robin at the school's waiting shed looking sad

Zoro: _Robin, why didn't you remember me I've waited for you?_ He thought

Robin: Hi Zoro - kun **waving her hand to Zoro**

Zoro: Hey damn _she doesn't remember me_ **he thought**

Robin: Oh yeah I just remember mother Olivia said you should come over to dinner

Zoro: Why?

Robin: I don't know she just called me a while ago

Zoro: Oh here is your driver

Robin: Come in

Zoro: Wow! this car must be very expensive

Robin: Yup

Zoro: So your big brother is Kyle, your two younger sisters are Hancock and Vivi, your mom is Olivia and your dad is Aokiji am I right?

Robin: How did you know my family?

Zoro: Because I do

Robin: That is not a good answer **pouting**

Zoro: Great swordsmen keep secrets you know

Robin: You remind me of a friend

Zoro: Oh really who?

Flashback

Boy: hoy Robin let's play

Robin: maybe later

Boy: hey what are you reading

Robin: science and stuff

Boy: for what?

Robin: to reach my dream. Oh yeah what is your dream

Boy: I have secrets you know

Robin: tell me

Boy: just wait until wer're grown ups

Robin: okay I respect you

End

Please review I'm sorry that Doflamingo is seductive I wont update if you won't review bext chapter will have SaRo and Lawbin thanks guys


	2. Dinner

Hi guys please review. And I don't own One Piece

Chapter 2: Dinner

Robin and Zoro arrived at Robin's house. Robin's house is like a huge castle and has 6 servants that are ready ready to serve her every time. But as expected Robin likes to do things herself and sometimes tells them politely that she dose'nt need any help.

Zoro: As expected from a famous pop star

Robin: fufufu

They entered the living room and saw Kyle reading a book, Hancock who is playing with her pet snakes and Vivi who's combing her hair neatly.

Hancock: Sister!

Vivi: Hi Sis!

Kyle: Hi Robin

Robin: Yeah hi

Kyle: _He's here_ **he thought**

Robin: Where's mom?

Kyle: Oh I think she's just in the library

Robin: Zoro let's go to my room

Zoro: ** Blushing** W - haaatttt?!

Hancock: Sis! are you gonna do "it"

Vivi: Better use protection!

Robin: No! I will just say something to him

Kyle: Oh then glad to hear that

Zoro and Robin went to her room. Robin's room is colored violet and black

Zoro: So what are you gonna tell me?

Robin: Zoro, how come that you know that tree **pointing at the tall tree far away from her house **

Zoro: Why did you ask?

Robin: Only me and my childhood friend know that tree and I really mean only " us "

Zoro: Robin, you do know not only you know that tree

Robin: If you won't tell me it's fine

Zoro: OK

They went back to the dining area and the food is ready to serve

Zoro: Hey Robin where did all these furnishes came from?

Robin: Italy, Britain, Russia, America, Singapore, Switzerland and Chile

Zoro: Wow! then who bought all of these?

Robin: **Staring at the wall with an expressionless face** dad bought all of these

Zoro: Then where is he?

Olivia: He's in China and needs to discuss something there but he'll be back later

Zoro: OK

When dinner ifs finish Zoro say goodbye to Robin and thanked her. Zoro was walking and went to the large tree that Robin pointed.

Zoro: Good times

FLASHBACK

Robin: Hey do you think we can reach the stars?

Boy: Why is that?

Robin: I'm questioning you

Boy: Of course, if only you have friends and strong determination you can reach them

Robin:...

Boy: Here

Robin: What is this? **the boy then gave her a flower ring and put it on her finger**

Boy: You're the queen and I'm the king right?

Robin: And?

Boy: One day you will become my girlfriend and that's a promise to myself, and that ring proves that our friendship is strong

Robin: **Blush** okay I'll always be there for you

Boy: pinky swear?

Robin: pinky swear

FLASHBACK END

Zoro: sigh

Zoro leaved and went home and work hard for his dreams

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

It was a sunny Saturday and Robin just woke up. She got up and get herself ready. She's wearing a red short, black t - shirt that says: " Music Never Dies", and a pair of green sports shoes.

Robin: Good morning everyone

All: Morning Robin

Aokiji: So how's our grades?

Robin: **Her smile faded **still 99 dad

Aokiji: Make sure that you'll be on top okay?

Robin:** nod **

Olivia: _Aokiji why have you changed _**she thought**

Robin: I'll go to Zoro and the others

Aokiji: **Angry face** Zoro you say my dear?

Robin: Yes

Aokiji: I've one thing to say to you my princess

Robin: What is that dad?

Aokiji: Don't you dare see him again

Robin: **Clenching her fists and her eyes darkened** Why?

Aokiji: He's not worth it

Robin: Dad why would you just stop controling me and choosing who should I spend my time with

Aokiji: I'm your father and I'm just choosing what's best for you!

Robin: Then how could I be happy with you manipulating me?!

Aokiji: Slam his hands on the table don't you dare talk back to your father and you're not going out, you got that?!

Robin ran away crying and locked herself in her room

Olivia: Aokiji you know Robin is growing up

Aokiji: I know my dear but I just don't want her to be with him

Olivia: **Her eyes darkened** now you're choosing who she would love?

Aokiji: **Surprised **Olivia it is no-

Olivia already left and leaving a confused father

Robin is crying at her room quietly and her gaze fell on a blue colored jacket,and thought of an idea. She got up on her bed and wear the jacket, she tied her blankets together and formed a long cloth. She throw it ou the window and climbed down slowly.

Aokiji: Robin? **knocking **Robin?** knocked again and again**

Aokiji slammed the door and it opened he saw blankets that are tied together outside Robin's window

Aokiji: Robin!

Robin roamed around the city and saw her posters and magazines. Even the clothes she wear are displayed in every shop.

Robin: The city is so big and beautiful

Robin was stuck at the crowd and felt like she will be crushed. And good thing no fans are oogling over her because she's in disguise. She is suddenly pushed at the other side which is the dark alley. Robin bumped into a group of guys unknown to her that they are rapers

Guy 1: Hey sexy babe

Robin: What do you want?

Guy 2: Oh come on sexy let's just go to a private place and have fun

Robin: Get away from me!

The leader walked in front of Robin and cupped her chin

Leader: You are one sex tool baby

Robin: Stop touching me!

Guy 3: Hey hey sexy don't talked to our leader like that

Guy 2 took her cap away and recognized her

Guy 1: Well if it isn't the smoking hot Nico Robin

Leader: Undress her

Before the take of her clothes a blonde man appeared and slashed his sword at them and leaved the unconscious.

Sabo: Robin - san are you alright?

Robin: Yes thank you Sabo

They walk away from the dark alley and to their surprise many people gathered around Robin. Robin just realized that her identity is been discovered because her cap is gone.

Robin: Oh no

Sabo: Crap

Fan girls: Kkkkkkkkyyyyyyaaaaaaaa! Robin - sama please look this way!

Fan Boys: Robin - san marry me!

Sabo: _There is only one way_ **he thought **

Sabo suddenly carry Robin bridal style which made Robin blush.

Robin: S-s-s Sabo - san?

Sabo: Don't worry

They got away and Sabo let Robin borrow his hat.

Robin: Thank you so much

Sabo: No problem, anything for you

Robin: So what are we gonna do

Sabo: Have you explored the city before?

Robin: No

Sabo: Then I'll be your guide

Robin: Where should we start?

Sabo: In the arcade

Sabo and Robin played many games. Sabo won a blue teddy bear for Robin.

Man: It looks like you mister, hey are you two a couple?

Sabo: No we're not! and I don't look like that bear!

Man: hehehe

Robin: **Blushing and hugging the bear**

They went to a fast food restaurant and talked about funny things. Sabo realized he's in love with Robin and promised to himself that she will be his. Sabo led her to the forest.

Robin: Sabo - san where are we going?

Sabo: Just follow me **he stopped **close your eyes

Robin closed her eyes and Sabo led her to a small hill.

Sabo: Open your eyes now

Robin saw the city light glimmer in the night

Robin: Wow, hey Sabo - san do you thi-

Before Robin could finish her sentence Sabo embraced her. Robin let out an astonished gasp.

Sabo: You will be mine **he whispered**

Robin: Sabo?

Sabo let go of Robin and lay down at the grass. He patted the space next to him signaling Robin to lie down next to him. They looked at the stars and was mesmerized by it's beauty. After their star gazing they walked down the hill.

Robin: I'll be going now Sabo - san

Sabo: Are you sure you'll be fine?

Robin: Yes, goodnight

Sabo: Yeah goodnight

Robin was about to cross the road but then a black colored car stopped in front of her

Law: Hi Nico - ya

Robin: Hi Law - kun

Law: Have you explored the city?

Robin: Yes Sabo - san and I have a good day at the city

Law: Oh, so you wanna roam around the city with me this time?

Robin: Of course

Robin entered Law's car and both of them went to many places. Robin enjoyed their time together. Law looked at Robin and was mesmerize by her beauty, knowledge and kindness to others, he even thought that Robin is perfect. He always feel a nice feeling in his heart every time he's with Robin.

Law: Nico - ya what is the meaning if your with somebody special and you always have a great feeling in your heart with him or her?

Robin: You like or you love that person

Law: _So this is love eh?_ **He thought**

They arrived at Robin's house.

Robin: Thanks for the ride Law - kun and I really have fun

Law: Nico - ya **he embraced Robin**

Robin: L-l-l- Law - kun?

Law: Just remember that I'm always here for you my love

Robin: _My love?_ **she thought**

Law kiss Robin on the forehead and said goodnight to her and leave. Law entered his car.

Law: When have I fell in love with you Nico Robin? **He whispered**

Robin: _What is this feeling? back then I felt this when Zoro is with me, I also felt this when Sabo - san hugged me, and now Law - kun? I must be in love with those three. No, I must concentrate on my studies and how to find my childhood friend, and only my childhood friend is the person who I'll love_ **she thought while walking at her house**

Robin saw Aokiji and looked down.

Aokiji: We need to talk

Aokiji's tone is so serious which made Robin afraid

Robin: Okay father

End of chapter 2

Hey guys please review and there you have it Lawbin an SaRo for you guys. Remember ZoRobin is the main couple here. Review please I beg you T-T. Thank you Chikage ZoRobin for being the first one to review. Next chapter is entitled: " I was once your princess! "


	3. I was once your princess!

Hi Guys! Please review and read my other story: " My Life is Complete "

Chapter 3: I Was Once Your Princess!

At the living room

Robin: Dad I'm very sorry for running away and not listening for your instructions

Aokiji: You do know I only want you to be perfect right?

Robin: **Her eyes darkening** yes dad

Aokiji: And I hope we agreed that you will never see that Zoro again

Robin: Why dad? I did everything to make you happy and now your not satisfied that you'll separate me from my friend?!

Aokiji: Don't talk back to me like that! I'm your father and you're the one who will obey me!

Robin: Why are you so mean?! After you joined and created a company because of me you became different?!

Aokiji: I wanted to surpass your uncle Kizaru!

Robin: THEN I WISH THAT UNCLE KIZARU IS MY FATHER AND NOT YOU!

Aokiji slapped her on her face

Aokiji: I teached yo to become obidient before,and you shouldn't talk back to me like that

Robin: **eyes darkened** I was one the princess you loved, but now I'm just a tool for you

Aokiji:** Feeling guilty** Robin it' not wha-

Robin:** Tears falling down her cheeks** you can hurt me but not my friends

Robin runs to her room and cried.

Olivia: Why did you do that?

Aokiji: Olivia, you do know I'm just choosing what's best for her

Olivia: Aokiji, I choosed you and not Kizaru because I know you won't change even if something happens her **eyes darkened **but i guess i was wrong

Aokiji: _Olivia_** he thought**

Robin was crying very hard.

Robin: _Dad, why? why are you doing this to me? back then you were so kind and gentle and let me follow my own dream_ **she tought**

FLASHBACK:

It was Christmas and this happened 6 years ago which means Robin is still 6 years old

Kyle: Here's my present for you Robin

Robin: Thanks brother

All of them exchanged gifts. It was 9:00, Hancock, Vivi and Kyle are asleep while Robin is not.

Robin: Mom where's daddy?

Olivia: He is still busy Robin

The door opened and standing there was a man with a violet teddy bear on his hands

Aokiji: How's my pretty princess?

Robin: Daddy!

Aokiji: I have a gift for you **he gave her the violet teddy bear**

Robin: Best gift ever!

Olivia: Aokiji I'm glad your safe

Aokiji: **Kissed Olivia on her forehead** I'm glad we are together my love

Robin: Daddy! I'm first in class and I've won the history contest

Aokiji: That's my princess

Robin: But...

Aokiji: What is it dear?

Robin: I'm only second in editorial writing

Aokiji: It's alright

Robin: Your not mad at me daddy?

Aokiji: Why wold I be mad at my princess? **he kissed her forehead and carried her **at least you did your best and I love you

Robin: I love you too Daddy

( Robin's hair is like in film z, but much much younger, just imagine Robin's hair in film z and is a child )

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin: _But when that time came_ **she thought**

FLASHBACK

Speaker: And the champion for the universal best pop singer is... Nico Robin!

Robin: Daddy I've won!

Aokiji: I'm glad

Both of them are walking towards the play booth but a man walked to Aokiji.

Man: Hi, ummm your Aokiji right?

Aokiji: Yes

Man: Nice to meet you, our company wanted to hire you because of your daughter's achievements

Aokiji: And your point is?

Man: Our President wanted you to become the manager

Aokiji: Why and what's the name of your company?

Man: Marine, and that is the top most best selling company in the world beacause of our magazines and the shows we make

Aokiji: What do you want me to do?

Man: Lead the people of the company

Aokiji: Why?

Man: Because of your daughter's achievements that really attract the whole world

Aokiji: So, my daughter is involved here?

Man: Yes, she will be the main character in every magazine and will we will make concerts for her, you do know sir that every person out there loves her

Aokiji: I accept your offer

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin: _Dad_ **she thought**

Robin then saw a piece of paper underneath her desk. She take it and let out an astonishe gasp. She saw herself whaen she was still 5 years old and a boy with three katanas. Sadly the face of the boy was torn apart and only his smile was shown.

Robin: **Smile** I knew it, I will find you

NEXT MORNING

Robin: ...

Olivia: Why so silent dear?

Robin: ...

Aokiji: Robin my dear, we need to talk

Robin was alone with Aokiji

Aokiji: **Hugged her** Robin I'm so sorry

Robin: Why don't you want me to be with Zoro?

Aokiji: Sorry darling, I can't tell you yet

Robin: Dad do you hate me?

Aokiji: Of course not, your my precious princess

Robin: Really?

Aokiji: Really, and also to make you happy you can meet Zoro again

Robin: **Smile** really?

Aokiji: Yes

Robin: Thanks dad I'll be going now

Aokiji: Goodbye, _still I won't let him be with you_ **he tought**

END OF CHAPTER 3

*faint* OMG! I'm so tired, please review. Next chapter is entitled: " Letter"


	4. Letter

Hi guys! Please review and read my other fanfiction story: My life is complete

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!

Chapter 4: Letter

Robin's driver drove her to school since her house/ mansion is far from her school.

Robin: Thank you for the ride Hibiki - chan

Hibik: You're welcome it's just my job Robin - sama

Robin: See you later

Hibiki: Ok

Fan girls: Kyaaaaaa! Robin - sama!

Robin: Hi

Fan boys: Robin - sama I love you!

Robin entered her classroom and opened her locker. Love letters gushed out of Robin's locker

Robin: Love letters?

Nami: Good morning Robin!

Robin: Good morning Nami - san

Nami: **Hugged Robin **

Robin: Fufufufufufu

Nami: Huh? love letters?

Robin: Yes

**At Their Classroom ( Their Adviser is Mihawk )**

Robin saw a green letter in her desk and read it.

Robin: I feel different somehow **read the letter**

_To: Robin_

_ Hey, Robin I know that you still remember me. Back then you were the queen and I'm the king, you're the princess I always save. Robin, it's me your childhood friend. We became friends when we're still 5 years old. I have to admit I fell in love with you back then. I didn't tell you my feelings because maybe you loved someone and not me. I can't believe it, I fell in love with my best friend. But now everything's different, you became different. Why Robin? You said that you will always remember me. The tree is the only the memory I had when we were still little. I know that were're lighter than air and we don't wanna come back. It's the least I've be doing, hoping and praying. I pray for all you're love, girl our love is so unreal. I just wanna reach and touch you squeeze you. Well in the truth you're always with me, we're always together. Well in fact we always see each other. I should not tell you who am I, because it'll bring nothing but sadness. I'm sorry, Robin. But remember, I'm still here for you_

Robin: I knew it you're still alive after all

Zoro: Hey Robin

Robin: **Hide the letter** hi Zoro - chan

Zoro: So, you wanna have snacks together

Robin: Yes

Girl 1: Hey have you made you assignment in math?

Girl 2: Yes! It's so simple

Zoro: Shit! I forgot about our assignment!

Robin: Fufufufufufufufu don't tell me that you did nothing but sleep

Zoro: Let me copy your assignment

Robin: **Stick out her tongue** bleh! Why should I?

Zoro: _Damn she's cute, oh come on Zoro stop thinking like that!_ **He thought and blushing**

Robin: You're like a tomato, oh wait I'm sorry you're a moss ball hehehehehe

Zoro: Shut up woman Humph!

Robin: Just joking, of course you can

Zoro: Thank goodness

**Recess**

Hancock: Sister!

Robin: Hi Hancock

Vivi: Sister!

Kyle: Robin

Robin: Hi guys!

Zoro: Hey Robin! Luffy wants you to have snacks with us

Robin: Ok! **looked at Kyle** you wanna join us?

Kyle: Of course

Hancock: Sis! do you know Monkey D. Luffy?

Robin: Yes, he's my friend

Hancock: He's so hansome!

**At the canteen**

Luffy: Hey Robin

Robin: Yes?

Luffy: Who's this?** pointing at Hancock**

Robin: She's my sister

Hancock: Oh~ Luffy - sama

Luffy: So you're Hancock? pleased to meet you

Hanconk: Kyyaaaaa!~ **Fainted**

Robin: She'll be alright

**P.E Class**

Jinbei: Hey class, have you bought your skating shoes?

Whole Class: Yes

Jinbei: Let's go to the school's skating rink

**At the skating rink **

Jinbei: Thank you Yuriko, next is Robin - san

Fan girls: Your beautiful Robin - sama ~!

Fan boys: Robin - sama daisuki ~!

Robin is in the rink and is wearing a lapel.

Jinbei: Let's dance everybody!

Robin: **Wink** may love sparkle upon you!

**And the music started** ( You can search this on youtube just type: Hyouka Yasashisa no riyuu )

_Taikutsu na madobe ni fukikomu kaze ni_

_Kao wo shikameta no wa terekusasa no uragaeshi_

_Aimai ni unazuku tenohira no kyou_

_Egaite'ru jibun wa sukoshi oogesa de_

_Nanika kawarisou na ki ga shite iru yo_

_Kokoro ni yobikakeru kimi no sei da ne_

_Kumorizora nozoita yokan_

_Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikarazuyoi yuuki de_

_Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore de mo bokura wa_

_Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai_

_Ima wa dare no namae de mo nai kagayaki no kanata he_

_Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou_

_Kono sekai wa marude tayorinai ne to_

_Usobuku boku no me wo karakau you ni_

_Kimi ga mite'ru sora wa naniiro darou ?_

_Kitto aoku takaku kiyoraka na hazu_

_Surechigai chikazukinagara_

_Itsu no hi ka tomadoi mo uketomete iketara_

_Kotoba no mama ja modokashikute dakara nando de mo_

_Bukiyou ni kasanete shimau ne_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo koko de imi ga umareru koto_

_Futari kizukihajimete'ru sono riyuu mo_

_Kotoba no mama ja modokashikute_

_Nando de mo bukiyou ni kasanete shimau yo_

_Koe ni naranai setsunasa goto_

_Kono omoi, kimi ni todoke_

_Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore de mo bokura wa_

_Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai_

_Ima wa dare no namae de mo nai kagayaki no kanata he_

_Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou_

_Kimi ga kako ni naru mae ni mitsukeru kara._

**The Song Ended**

All of them are surprised eyery time she makes jumps and skating reflexes

Fan girl: She's so graceful, like a swan!

Fan boy: Her voice is like an angels harp!

All: Wow! that's so beautiful!

Fan boys and fan girls: Robin - sama ~!

Robin: Thank you so much everyone!

Jinbei: And your performance is 100% perfect

Robin walked to Zoro with a warm smile

Zoro: That was awsome! *cough* I mean that was nice** blush**

Robin: Thank you Zoro - kun

**After school**

Robin: _I thought dad will pick me up at school_ **she thought**

Than a car stopped in front of Robin

Kizaru: What are yoy doing here my pretty niece?

Robin: I'm waiting for dad uncle Kizaru

Kizaru: I'll give you a ride back home, your dad will be late because he has a meeting with the manager today

Robin: Ok **smile**

Both of them arrived at Robin's house

Robin: Thank you so much uncle

Kizaru: No problem

Robin: Goodbye

Kizaru: Goodbye

In Robin's room

Robin: *Sigh* _I hope his okay_ **looking at the letter**

At the hill where th tree is

Boy: Robin, I'll see you

AT SCHOOL

Whole class: Good morning sir Jinbei

Jinbei: Good morning students, this week you're going to have your project

Sanji: What project? I mean, what kind of project?

Jinbei: Your project is waltz

Zoro: Waltz?

Jinbei: Yes and I'm gonna group you by pairs

Sanji and fan boys: I want Robin - sama to be my partner

Jinbei: *cough* I said "I'm" gonna group you

After 5 min.

Jinbei: Lastly, Zoro and Robin - san

All: What?!

Jinbei: SHUT UP YOU PIPSQUEAKS!

Recess

Girl 1: Hey I'm thinking who's the boy fit for Robin - sama?

Girl 2: Hmmmmmmmm Zoro maybe

Girl 3: Hey you right and their couple's name is " ZoRobin "

Girl 4: Hey hey! check this out if we put together the first two letters of the name Zoro and Robin it will become ZoRo

Girl 2: Destiny

Girl 1: Kyyyaaaa! look Robin - sama is looking at us

Robin: Hi **smile**

Fan girls: She smiled at us **faint**

Zoro: Hey Robin when is our practice in waltz?

Robin: Why are asking Zoro - kun? Is it because you're excited fufufufufufufu

Zoro: Stop teasing me woman!

Fan girls: Ohhh! What a perfect couple!

Zoro and Robin: Huh?

Law: Am I late Nico - ya? **leaned closer to Robin's face**

Robin: Ummmm... Not really **blushing**

Fan girls: Huh?

Sabo: Good morning Robin - san **kissed Robin's hand**

Robin: **Blush** good morning too Sabo - san

Fan girls: Ohhhhh~ a love quadrangle! So romantic

Robin: **Blushing** it's not what you guys think

Fan girl: Hmmmmmm Law + Robin = Lawbin, Sabo + Robin = SaRo and Zoro + Robin = ZoRobin

Fan girls: Perfect!

Robin: **Sweat drop**

Next morning ( Jinbei's class )

Jinbei: Well done Robin - san and Zoro - san

Fan girls: ZoRobin!

Robin: **Blush**

Koala: Hey bro, looks like someone likes your crush too **looking at Sabo with a teasing smirk**

Sabo: Tch! shut up Koala!

Saturday morning in the shooting room

Camera man: Nice Robin - san

Robin: Thank you

Camera man: Next Saturday we need to have 3 men to have a photo shoot with you and the fans must decide who

Robin: Okay, see you later Tomo - chan

Camera man: Okay

At the hill where the tree was

Robin: _This tree, really makes me remember something back then_** she thought**

FLASHBACK

5 years ago...

Boy: Hi do you know who she is? **pointing at Robin**

Guy : Oh! that's Nico Robin, the heartthrob of the school

Boy: Oh...

After class

Boy: *phew* that sure drained my energy

Then the boy saw Robin crying

Boy: **Panicking** why are you crying?

Robin: It's my test

Boy: **Looked at Robin's test paper** wow! you've 98 points out of one hundred! You must be happy

Robin: I haven't got a perfect score and dad will be angry with me... **covered her face** I won't go home

Boy: Don't cry I have an idea **pulled out his test paper **here

Robin: Your test paper?

Boy: I've got 89 over 100

Robin: What am I gonna do with that?

Boy: Just stick to my plan

At Robin's house

Aokiji: 89 over 100? I've never been more disappointed in you Robin... wait this is not your test paper

_Ding dong _

Aokiji: **Opened the door** yes?

Boy: I'm sorry to interrupt you sir but I think that Robin and I have switched test papers, and, wow! Robin's score is so high. I was once the top one in my class but Robin is smarter than me

Aokiji: Oh I see, you did great didn't you Robin? **looked at Robin**

The boy smiled at Robin and giving her a thumbs up.

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin: *Sigh* where are you now?

END

Hey guys! I need reviews. Remember I'm writing ZoRobin, Lawbin and SaRo. But don't worry ZoRobin still is the main couple of the story. Please review :)


	5. Summer Time!

Hi Guys! Please review and remember I do not own one piece. ENJOY MINA - SAMA!

Chapter 5: Summer Time

The 1st year students are talking about things. Mostly they're talking about who's going to be the top 1.

Girl 1: I bet Robin - san is the smartest of all

Girl 2: Of course! her family became famous because of their intelligence, fame and talents

Girl 3: She's right Robin - sama is not only pretty and hot but also she's wealthy and smart

Girl 2: So that's why she's the heartthrob of the whole Grand line High

Mihawk: * cough* everyone please listen to me for a moment

All of the class turned their attention to Mihawk.

Mihawk: This after noon I'm going to post the top 10 students in our bulletin board, is that clear?

All: Yes sensei

Mihawk: Good, our principal said that this afternoon you're going to prepare for something

Zoro: And what is that?

Mihawk: You're going to prepare for the School's Festival

Luffy: To tired to help

Nami: **Hit Luffy** you're the Vice pres. you should help Robin!

Luffy: Hmph!

Robin: Don't worry sir

Mihawk: I know that i could trust you Robin - san

AFTERNOON

Robin: So everyone must suggest something about what are we gonna put in our room

Nami: A maid Cafe

Law: A maid cafe is an old style one

Nami: Hmph! Polka dot head

Law: just saying the truth

Robin: Oh! i know, how about joining a maid cafe and a play booth

All: Great idea

Robin; okay everyone I'm going to assign each and everyone of you

All: Sure

Sanji, Zoro, Law and Sabo are carrying the crates, Nami is helping Robin to arrange and decorate the classroom and all of the students arranging the stuffed toys, chairs and stools

AN HOUR LATER

Franky: Look! our rankings is on the bulletin board, let's go

Nami: Hehehehe I'm still smarter than you Law

Law: let's see about that

They saw the bulletin board and the ranking are:

1st - Nico Robin 99.48

2nd - Trafalgar Law 98.3

3rd - Nami 98.2

4th - Sabo 98.10

5th - Tony Tony Chopper 97.54

6th - Ussop 96.47

7th - Donquixote Doflamingo 95.33

8th - Sanji 95.11

9th Ronoana Zoro 95.10

10th Monkey D. Luffy 93.44

Nami: *sob* *sob* Law is smarter than me

Robin: ?

Law: Heheheehe so where's my 40 000 berries?

Nami: No, our average is just 1 point apart from each other

Law: Still, you owe me 40 000 berries

Nami: Hmph! Hey Robin it's the first time I saw an average of 99.48

Zoro: Yes! I'm in the top 10!

Sanji: Hmmmm.. not bad for a marimo

Zoro: Shut up!

Luffy: Yay! I'm in the top 10

Robin's fans: Congratulations Robin - sama ~!

Robin: Thank you **smile**

NEXT MORNING ( SCHOOL'S FESTIVAL )

Zoro: Welcome

Sanji is cooking the food, Nami is giving them menus, Franky is the DJ, Chopper is using his cuteness to attract guests, Ussop is singing his theme song, Luffy is greeting the guests with Zoro, Sabo and Law are serving the food and Brook is using his violin. Then Nami is looking for Robin

Nami: Robin?

Robin is hiding near the bookshelf

Nami: *sigh* oh come on Robin you cannot hide forever, besides that suit looks good on you

Robin: It's so embarrassing!

Nami: **Dragged Robin** Let's go

Robin: No, I'm too shy to show up with this suit

Nami: *sigh* you're a super model and you're shy to show that hot body of your's?

Robin: This is my first time to wear this

Nami: There are so many guests here Robin, and you assigned yourself to help and serve with me

Robin: Ugh! Why did I even think of that?

Nami: it's your problem

Robin: Wait, I said to help you, not to wear this

Nami: I'm still an officer in this class

Robin: Okay

Nami: Stay here, i'm gonna get their attention to look at you

Robin: What?! Don't you dare

Nami: Bye, and don't hide

Robin ran and covered herself with a blanket

Nami: *sigh* this is harder than I thought

Robin: I won't go out

Nami: Just tell me, what's the reason that you don't want to show up

Robin: this suit is embarrassing

Nami: Robin, I know that you're lying because you're an international model and no model is embarrass to wear something

Robin: Okay you got me it's just he's there

Nami: Who?

Robin: Zoro

Nami: You're shy because Zoro might see you in this sexy suit? Oh that's so romantic

Robin: **Blushing **

Nami: Oh, don't worry, I know that you can do it

Robin: Okay I'm ready

Nami: When I say your name go out

Robin: *sigh* Okay then

Nami borrowed the microphone from Ussop. In the back stage Robin realized something and gained courage to go out.

Nami: Ahem, hi everyone this is the most important part here, because i know that all of you will be happy because this is a fan service for you all... presenting the hot and beautiful... Nico Robin!

All: Wooooooo~

Robin showed up with a sexy cat suit that gave all the boys a nosebleed ( including Sabo, Zoro and Law )

Franky: This is the first time you all saw Robin - sis wearing a sexy cat costume everybody **using his DJ voice**

Robin: Meow **cat pose**

All of her fan girls squeal and her fan boys are taking pictures.

Sanji: Hot, sexy and beautiful Robin - chwan** massive nosebleed**

Zoro, Law and Sabo: Burning Hot! **nosebleed**

Fan girls: Kyyyaaaa~ Robin - sama I love you~!

Fan boys: Robin - sama! Date me!

Robin is wagging her tail and making cute faces

Nami: As expected from a super model

Robin: Mina - sama, I know that it is your first time to me wearing this outfit. To tell you the truth I felt embarrassed for wearing this because I thought that this doesn't pair up with my personality, but let me tell you something, be confident when you've pick any kind of outfit you want. Because confidence makes you look better in the outfit you're wearing and who cares about the rules about fashion because confidence is the best thing to have when wearing you're favorite kind of fashion

Nami: A speech?

Ussop: As expected, Robin made those people realize that it doesn't matter what you wear as-long as you have confidence

Nami: Yeah, that's why she's the fashion queen

All: We all love you Robin - sama!

AFTER THE FESTIVAL

Zoro: Hey Robin! let's go home together

Robin: I'll catch up with you Zoro - kun

Zoro: I'll just see you in the waiting shed okay?

Robin: Yes

AFTER 4 MINUTES

Robin: At last I'm done

Robin closed their room and walked along the alley until somebody called her

Nerd girl: Ummm Robin - sama

Robin: **Looked back and smiled** yes?

Nerd girl: My name is Clarissa

Robin: Oh hi what do you need Clarissa - san?

Clarissa: Thank you for making me realize that if you have confidence you'll have a great look in what you're wearing

Robin: Oh your welcome **smile**

Clarissa: Ummm... goodbye **run away**

Robin: Fufufufufufufufufu

Clarissa: _OMG! she talked to me!_ **she thought while running**

Zoro: Hey, what took you so long

Robin: Oh nothing, come on don't be grumpy

RECOGNITION DAY PASSED AND IT'S SUMMER

The strawhat gang received a message from Robin that says: Hey guys come to my place 2morow because we're going to my private island for a week to spend vacation there. Be sure to pack your sunblock and clothes ;).

Zoro: A vacation eh?

Nami: Yes! I'm going to spend the time with Robin

Ussop: No your not, Hancock is going with us

Nami: That snake freak

Zoro: I'm going home now to prepare my bag for tomorrow

Law and Sabo: Us too,see you tomorrow

Nami: Yeah sure

AT ROBIN'S HOUSE

Aokiji: He's coming too?

Robin: Dad, you said that you'll respect my decision

Aokiji: Okay then

Robin texted her friends to meet her in the sport's room in their school.

NEXT MORNING

Robin: Hancock, are you ready?

Hancock: Yes sister

Robin: Are you sure that you don't want to go Vivi?

Vivi: I'll be fine, go and have fun

Hancock and Robin: We'll be going now

Olivia: Safe trip

IN THE SCHOOL'S SPORT'S ROOM.

Robin: Ummmm Nami what are you wearing?

Nami is wearing a striped turtle neck swimsuit and a horse mask.

Nami: A horse costume

( This scene is like in I don't have any friends scene if you watched this anime )

Robin: For what?

Nami: To protect my skin from the sun

Zoro: You look stupid

Nami: **Punched Zoro** shut up!

Hancock: Siste- **bumped into Nami's back **Whhhaaaa! a monster **pointing at Nami**

Robin: Fufufu don't worry it's jus-

Nami: **Leaned at Hancock** I'm gonna eat you

Hancock: Ahhhh! don't eat me I'm raw! **hiding**

Nami: I'll cook you so that you'll be tasty boooooo~

Hancock: I'm eating vegetables always **raising her index finger**

Nami: I'm a vegetarian **raising her index finger**

Hancock: Wahhhaaaa! I should have eaten meat a long time ago waaaaa! **crying**

Robin: Okay Nami cut it out fufufu

Nami: Understood **took of the horse mask ***sigh*

Hancock: The beast turned into Nami, why?

Robin: It's just a mask

Hancock: You orange loser!

Nami: heheehehehe you should have seen your face hahaahahahahahaha **laughing so hard **

Robin: So everybody's here?

Franky: Yes

Robin: Let's go to our ship

Nami: Okay then

AT ROBIN'S PRIVATE ISLAND

Nami: Wow! this looks like a normal public beach

Ussop: It's better than a public beach because we're the only one's here

Robin: Okay then let's put our things in our cabin

AFTER 1 HOUR

Robin: Ummmm Zoro - kun?

Zoro: Yes?

Robin: **Blushing** can you put sunblock on my back

Zoro: Sure **blushing**

Brook, Sanji, Law and sabo: Lucky bastard

Nami is looking at Luffy and thinking if he could put sunblock on her back.

Nami: Hey Hancock!

Hancock: What?!

Nami: Put sunblock on my back

Hancock: Why shou- oh, okay **evil grin**

Zoro: _Damn! Robin's skin is so soft_ **he thought while putting sunblock on Robin's back**

Zoro is wasting his time thinking about Robin's body, suddenly his fingers slip and touched Robin's breasts. Robin let out a surprised gasp and Zoro was blushing so hard.

Zoro: Ummmm I'm so sorry! **running away and blushing**

Robin:** Blushing**_ shit! that was so embarassing_** she thought**

Nami was untying the knot of her swimsuit and gave Hancock her sunblock who has an evil grin on her face. Then Hancock put some sunblock on Nami's back. Unknown to Nami Hancock is not using her hands but her foot.

Nami: So cold!

Hancock: Bear with it **while stepping on Nami's back**

Nami: Hey your hands are so big

Hancock: **Pouring so much sunblock** heheheheheheeheheh

Nami: Looked at Hancock what the hell are you doing!

Hancock: Hehehehe payback time

Nami: Get your filthy foot of me! You ugly monster!

Hancock: I'll only do it if you'll said that "Luffy loves Hancock, Robin only belongs to Hancock and Hancock is prettier than me "

Nami: You're being to cruel!

Nami stood up that made Hancock fall. Well, unknown to her that she was topless because she forgot that her bra was taken off in the first place.

Nami: I won't said that! Because you're just a snake loser and I'm a beautiful goddess, you slime!

Hancock: Heheheehe who's the slimy one, topless loser?

Nami: Huh?

Nami looked at the rest of the crew and saw Luffy and the others jaw drop. Sanji got a nosebleed

Nami: **Running away** I hate you!

Hancock: Hehehe

Robin: Poor Nami - san

LATER THAT NIGHT

Zoro: *yawn* okay let's go to sleep now

Ussop: We can't go to bed without any spooky stories

Nami: Yeah Ussop's right

Robin: Okay then, after this scary stories are done let's go to the woods to test our courage

Luffy: Yay!

Robin took a candle from the cupboard, lit the candle and turned the lights of.

Robin: Okay everyone form a circle, make sure that all of us will surround the candle

Ussop: Hehehehe I'm going first

All of them gave Ussop a nod

Ussup: So there I was reading a novel, then suddenly a small slimy creature took it. I followed it and it lead me to a very dark cave. Suddenly, I felt something that grab my wrist and I fainted. When I woke up I saw scary faces and I'm in a large bowl. Then they are going to eat me and then I was eaten!

All except Ussop: *Yawn*

Ussop: Hey that was a very scary story

Law: No it's not

Nami: Next

Luffy: So I call this story " Tales of the Haunted Meat "

Nami: Next

Luffy: Hey I was still going to tell you my story

Nami: This is horror stories not comedy

Luffy: Humph!

AFTER 2 HOURS

The candle is completely and Robin replaced it.

Nami: Oh come on my story was really scary!

Zoro: No it's not

Hancock: *Yawn*

Nami: Grrrrr! Next

Robin: It's my turn and I'm the last one

Nami: Go for it Robin - sis

( Robin's story is like Yozora's scary stories in the anime I Don't Have Any Friends )

Robin: Okay then, there were 2 best friends, let's name them Ako And Iko, Ako and Iko loved the same guy. But as time passed by their friendship was broken because the guy chooses Ako to be his girlfriend. Iko became a psycho, one day Ako was running around the school corridor and she hid in the bathroom. Then something pulled her up and it was Iko, she slashed Ako's head to pieces, she took her eyes and in the morning the students saw nothing but Ako's blood in the bathroom and Iko was never seen again **blew the candle**

All except Robin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Robin: **Turned on the lights** so how about a walk in the woods?

Nami: Ummmm R-R-R-Robin it's too dark outside **hugging Luffy**

Ussop: She's right! le-le-let's just leave that part

Law, Zoro and Sabo: He's right **shivering**

Robin: Okay then let's just go to sleep then **turned of the lights again**

All: AAAAHHHHHH!

NEXT MORNING

Nami: Wow that story of yours is so frightening

Robin: Fufufufu

Hancock: Sisiter, don't even think about telling me that story again

Robin: Hmmmmm...Iko killed th-

All except Robin: STOP!

Robin: Fufufufufufufu

They spend one week in Robin's private island and enjoyed a lot.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Woah! this is very long! please review, I beg you T-T. Thank you so much for reading


	6. I Fell In Love with My Best Friend

Hi Guys! Please review and I hope you'll enjoy my story. In here the truth about Robin's secret childhood friend will be revealed. ENJOY :). This is a long chapter. WARNING! This has a rape scene that Doflamingo raped Robin.

Chapter 6: I Fell in Love with My Best Friend

Zoro invited Robin to star gaze with him because the news said that there will be a meteor shower. Zoro thought it would be an opportunity for him to have a private time with Robin.

There under the tree and laying on the grass. ( The tree where Robin and her childhood friend used to play )

Zoro: _Why is the world so dark?_** he thought**

Robin: Hey Zoro - kun

Zoro: Yeah?

Robin: Thinking of something?

Zoro: Yeah, why did you ask?

Robin: Don't be grumpy, of course I care about you

Zoro: **Blush** yeah whatever

Robin: Still stubborn

Zoro: It's my personality

Robin: You're like him

Zoro: Who

Robin: My friend

Zoro saw the saddened face of Robin when he heard her say those words.

Robin: Sometimes he's grumpy but in the inside he's soft and kind

Zoro: Where is he?

Robin: **A tear fell down her cheeks** I don't know he promised he'll never leave me but he did

Zoro: **Hugged Robin** don't worry we're here for you

Robin: Thank you Zoro - kun

Zoro: All those times we had

Robin: Huh?

Zoro: You'll never forget me right Robin?

Robin: Of course I won't forget about you

Zoro: Will you remember me today, tomorrow and always?

Robin: Yes

Zoro: Knock, knock

Robin: Who's there?

Zoro: See you forgot about me

Robin:** Hit his head** hahahaha very funny

Zoro: Come on don't be sarcastic

Robin: Tch, look who's talking

Zoro: Look!

The meteor shower started and both of them are astonished to see such beautiful view. Zoro hold Robin's hand and smiled. The meteor shower ended.

Robin: *Sigh*

Zoro: What's the matter?

Robin: It relly brings back old times when me and my friend use to do this

Zoro: Then that means I'm the second person you've been with when a meteor shower happened

Robin: Yes

Zoro: It's getting late let's go **stood up **let me help you get up

Robin: Thank you

Zoro lend Robin a hand, but Zoro slipped and fell on Robin. Their lips were locked and both are staring with wide eyes. Robin broke the kiss and stood up blushing.

Zoro: I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

Robin: It's all right

Zoro: You okay?

Robin: Yes, goodbye

Zoro: Yes goodbye

AT ROBIN'S HOUSE

Robin: _I just kissed Zoro!_** she thought**

Aokiji: What happened?

Robin: Zoro and I accidentally kiss

Aokiji: What? **angry and clenching his hand into a fist**

Robin: Dad?

Aokiji: Get away from that person!

Robin: He's my friend I thought we've agreed that I could get along with Zoro

Aokiji: He's not perfect for you!

Robin: Nobody is perfect!

Aokiji: You will be

Robin: I knew it you will never give up on ruining my entire life!

Aokiji: I'm not ruining anything! I just wanted you to be happy!

Robin: Then it's a good thing I've almost died back then!

Aokiji: I've already picked a fiance for you

Robin: Fiance?

Aokiji: Meet one of the most richest heir of the Donquitoxe family

Robin: Donquitoxe?! **she thought**

A man appeared wearing a pink feathery jacket and a sunglass.

Robin: Doflamingo!

Doflamingo: Told you you'd be mine sexy - chan

Aokiji: It seems you already know him

Robin: I won't like him, his a hideous beast!

Doflamingo: I don't care what you say hot baby because you're already mine

Aokiji: This gentleman's father and I agreed that you two will be together

Robin: How dare you! I thought you're a kind dad, but I guess you're not

Robin ran crying silently and bumped into Olivia.

Olivia: What's wrong dear?

Robin: *Sob *sob * nothing mom

Robin pushed Olivia aside and locked herself in her room.

Olivia: Robin

Kizaru: What's wrong Olivia?

Olivia: Kizaru!

Kizaru: You know you can choose me as your new husband

Olivia: You're nothing compared to Kuzan!

Kizaru: He is stupid my dear **grabbed Olivia** now be mine

Olivia: Let go of me!

Kizaru: Come on, just one passionate kiss

Aokiji: Let go of her!

Kizaru: Tch! If Olivia would have choosed me Robin will be happy right now

Aokiji: You may be my brother but you're still the demon I know

Kizaru: Oh she will be mine

Kizaru disappeared.

Olivia: What did you do this time? **eyes darkening**

Aokiji: Olivia I-

Olivia: You said you will take good care of her

Aokiji: Olivia please understand m-

Olivia: I don't need to hear it

Aokiji felt guilty and sad in the inside. Olivia walked to the their room.

IN ROBIN'S ROOM

Robin was crying, her pet lion comforted her my purring and making silly gestures but none of those work out as her pet wanted to.

Robin: Yukki, could you leave me for a while?

Her pet walked out of her room. Yukki ( Robin's pet lion ) sensed something bad and growled.

Robin: Dad, why? she thought

Robin covered her face with her hands while crying. She felt someone kiss her lips.

Robin: Zoro? **she t****hought**

She opened her eyes and saw Doflamingo kissing her. She broke the kiss and pushed Doflamingo.

DOflamingo: **Pinned Robin's hands** I need you now

Robin: He-

Doflamingo covered her mouth with a cloth and harshly kissed her neck. Doflamingo undress her, leaving her bra and panties on. Robin kicked Doflamingo, but it didn't have any effect. He unhooked her bra and started sucking her luscious breasts. He teased her pussy by creating strokes that made Robin moan so hard. Doflamingo pulled down her panties and began kissing her hips and touching her pussy.

Robin: Please stop!

Doflamingo: You smell good, now I'll lick your pussy

Doflamingo parted Robin's legs and started licking it very hard. Robin was shouting and moaning so hard but her scream is been muted because her mouth has been covered. Doflamingo inserted his tongue inside Robin's pussy. Robin felt something coming, a moment later Doflamingo tasted something tasty and hot in his mouth.

Doflamingo: My,my what a tasty cum you have, now cum for me once again

Robin felt something that made her moan so hard. Doflamingo inserted his finger inside her pussy and started to move it up and down. Doflamingo felt a hot liquid gushed out of Robin. He licked her cum and started to squeez her breast.

Robin: Ahhhh!

Doflamingo: Let me bang your pussy, damn such tasty cum and breast you've got

DOflamingo bgan to slam his dick into Robin's pussy. After a few moments Doflamingo moved faster and harder. He spilled his seed inside Robin's womb

Doflamingo: They're right, you're a pleasure and sex tool

Robin fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Robin realized when she woke up that she's not wearing anything. She remembered that Doflamingo raped her last night.

Olivia: Why are you naked dear?

Robin: ...

Olivia: What happened?

Robin: Doflmaingo... raped...me

Olivia: What?

Robin: I'm afraid

Olivia: Oh come on you won't be pregnant

Robin: I know but... I'm afraid this might happen again

Olivia: Talk to your father

AN HOUR LATER

Aokiji: He did what?!

Robin: ...

Aokiji: He promised he'll respect you no matter what

Robin: That's because you let him to

Aokiji: Robin...

Robin: Why did you hate Zoro so much?

Aokiji: He's not perfect for you!

Robin: I thought you love me!

Aokiji: That's why I've erased your memory about him!

Robin: W-w-w-w-what?

Aokiji: Nothing

Robin: What did you say?!

Aokiji: I'm already tired

Robin: Do you want me to die out of sadness!

Aokiji: Stunned

Robin: Tell me the truth, I don't want to live in misery in my life

Aokiji: Your childhood friend is...

Robin: Who?

Aokiji: Zoro

Robin: Why didn't I remember that?

Aokiji: I've release your memories about him

Robin: Why?!

Aokiji: I know that you'll end up with him

Robin: What's the big deal?!

Aokiji: I'll lose my fame and power

Robin: **Tears falling down** so that's why you love me... because you're using me to gain money

Aokiji: It's not like that

Robin: I guess love really is a fake thing I've got!

Aokiji: **Hugged Robin** I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU AGAIN!

Robin: Lose me again?

Aokiji: You almost died when you were still a baby

Robin: I don't understand

Aokiji: I don't want you to be sad... I guess I've gone a little too far

Robin: The love you're giving me is a fake one!

Aokiji: WHAT KIND OF A FATHER HATES HIS DAUGHTER?!

Robin: **Astonished**

Aokiji: Back then

FLASHBACK ( In the hospital, Robin's birth )

Aokiji: Where's Olivia?

Roji: She's in that room

Aokiji: I'm going to her

Roji: No! the doctor says that nobody should visit her because she's giving birth

Aokiji: But will she be alright?

Roji: Olivia is a strong woman she'll make it

Aokiji: _Don't worry Olivia_ **he thought**

AFTER AN HOUR

Aokiji: What's taking so long

Doctor: You're her husband right?

Aokiji: Yes

Doctor: She's alright but...

Aokiji: But what?

Doctor: The baby... is not crying

Aokiji: What?

Aokiji went inside the room and saw Olivia unconscious. He saw the nurse holding the baby but the baby is not crying or moving.

Nurse: Here's the baby

Aokiji held the baby in his arms and a tear fell on his cheeks.

Kyle: Daddy, where's my little sister?

Aokiji: She's gone

Kyle: No! She's alive!

Aokiji cried and suddenly he saw a light appeared and on the baby's heart he saw a blue light shining bright.

Aokiji: What the?

He heard a song and a melodic tune ( Robin's voice ) that echoed around the room.

Aokiji: An angel's voice?

Kyle: Hey dad what is this voice?

Aokiji heard a sound of a crying baby. He looked down and saw the baby crying.

Aokiji: She's crying

Doctor: What

Aokiji: My daughter

Doctor: A miracle!

Olivia woke up and saw Aokiji holding the baby.

Olivia: Aokiji?

Aokiji: Look how beautiful our baby is

Olivia: I've heard the chirping of birds

Aokiji: Me too

Olivia: Robin

Aokiji: Huh?

Olivia: Her name is Robin

Kyle: She's so cute!

Aokiji: You'll be responsible to take care of your sister okay?

Kyle: Yes, I love my sister

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin: You?

Aokiji: Robin, please forgive me

Robin: Dad

Aokiji: I don't care if you will love that Zoro because I've promised to myself that I'll make you happy

Robin: Really?

Aokiji: I don't care if you'll have sex with him, just make sure he'll make you happy

Robin: Thanks dad

NEXT DAY

Robin: Zoro!

Zoro: Yes?

Robin: **Hugged Zoro** I miss you

Zoro: Robin?

Robin: You idiot! Why didn't you tell me!

Zoro: You knew?

Robin: Zoro, you're the guy who made me fall in love

Zoro: What do you mean?

Robin: Don't you remember? You promised to me that I'll be yours when we're old enough

Zoro: I love you

Robin: ?

Zoro: Ever since we're innocent

Robin: Me too, I can't believe I fell in love with my best friend

Zoro: Robin **lean closer to Robin**

Robin: Zoro

They kissed and enjoyed every second of it

Zoro: Please don't leave me

Robin: I won't leave you

Aokiji: You better take care of my daughter Roronoana

Zoro: I will

Robin: YOU SAW US?!

Aokiji: Of course I took a picture **showing a picture in his cellphone **

Robin: Dad!

Aokiji: Okay I'll leave

Robin: So this means

Zoro: You're mine, and my girlfriend

Robin: Zoro...

Zoro: Yes?

Robin: I love you

Zoro: I know

Unknown to them Law was watching and dropped his bouquet of flowers.

Law: _Damn you Zoro! She'll be mine_ **he thought**

END OF CHAPTER 6

How to you like it? Please review and hope you've enjoy.

I've written a new story named: " Grand Pirate Games ". I'll publish it sooner


	7. Back Then

Yo! This is a flashback of Robin and Zoro when they're still young. And Filipino readers, if you know the song "Dati" I was inspired by that song, ang ganda ng song.

CHAPTER 7: Back Then

FLASHBACK

Robin: Hey!

Zoro: Yeah?

Robin: Are yo listening to our teacher?

Zoro: No

Robin: **Hit Zoro** listen you moss - ball

Teacher: Ahem, miss Robin is everything alright?

Robin: Yeah, I'm good

Zoro: She got caught by teacher hehe **he ****mumbled**

Robin: Zoro is distracting me **pointing at Zoro**

Zoro: Hey I'm no-

Teacher: Mister, you've just distracted a fine lady

Zoro: I'm not dis-

Teacher: This is your warning mister Roronoana

Zoro: Yes maam

Robin: Bleh

Zoro: Humph!

Robin: Now, will you listen?

Zoro: Yeah, whatever

Teacher: You kids will have a project, and I will group you into partners

All: Yes!

Teacher: Your project is...to build your own castles

Robin: That will be easy

Teacher: Okay pick a number

All of the students picked a number on a bowl and slowly opened it.

Teacher: I'll demonstrate what will happen, first I need a volunteer...Miss Robin please go to the blackboard

Robin: Yes maam

Teacher: What number are you?

Robin: 15

Teacher: What number is the partner of 15?

Robin: It says here my nmber partner is 12

Teacher: Who's number 12 here?

Zoro: Me

Robin: **Blushing** o-o-ok then

Teacher: You may now sit Miss Robin

Zoro: Well that was unexpected

Robin: It is Zoro - kun

NEXT CLASS (SWORD FIGHTING CLASS)

Mihawk: Okay class, proceed to the Kendo room

Zoro: Hey, dad will you be my opponent?

Mihawk: No, and call me sir or sir Mihawk

Zoro: Old geezer

Mihawk: What did you say?

Zoro: Nothing

Robin: Zoro, teach me how to hold a sword! **waving at Zoro**

Mihawk: Go to your wife Zoro

Zoro: She's not my wife!

Robin: Let's go

Zoro: First you must hold the sword very tight

Robin: Then?

Zoro: Strike at the opponent fast but strong

Robin: Next?

Zoro: Be careful and use your senses to get the opponents reflexes

Robin: You're a good teacher, Zoro - senpai

Zoro: Don't call me that

Mihawk: Okay class is over

Zoro: I'm tired

Robin: Me too

Zoro: When are we gonna make our project?

Robin: Tomorrow at your house

Zoro: Okay then

NEXT MORNING (ZORO'S HOUSE)

Robin: _Zoro - kun's house is so big, it's like a old style Japanese house_ **she thought**

Mihawk: **Opened the door** Oh, Robin - san come in

Robin: _Whoa! look at all the furnishes_** she thought**

Zoro: Let's go to my room

Robin: Have you got all the things we need for our project?

Zoro: Yes

They worked on their project for 5 hours and took some small break.

Robin: Your house is so big Zoro - kun

Zoro: Who knows

Perona: Mihawk! where is Zoro?!

Mihawk: He's with his friend my dear

Zoro: Crap! mom is here

Perona: Zor-** looked at Robin with wide eyes**

Robin: Good afternoon maam, I'm Nico Robin, a friend of Zoro

Perona: **Hugged Robin** she's so cute!

Zoro: What do you want anyway?

Perona: You left your under garments under your bed!

Robin: _Wait, what?_ **she thought**

Zoro**: Blushing **mom, you're embarrassing me

Perona: Now this beautiful girl will not marry you

Robin: What?

Perona: She will never like you if you left your brief under your pillows

Robin: **Blushing**

Zoro: Robin, let's go **blushing**

Robin: Z-Z-Zoro - kun, your bedroom is this way

Zoro: O-o-okay

IN ZORO'S ROOM

Robin: Hey Zoro - kun, you love your mother right?

Zoro: Yeah, she may be embarrassing sometimes though

Robin: **Smile** your mom has pink hair and your dad has a black hair

Zoro: Your point is?

Robin: Your hair is different from them

Zoro: What do you care?

Robin: Just saying the truth

AFTER 2 HOURS

Robin: Thank you so much for having me here Mrs. Perona

Perona: Oh, it's nothing dear

Zoro: Goodbye Robin

Robin: See you next week Zoro - kun

Perona: She's really beautiful and cute

Zoro: Let's get in

Mihawk: So dear, when are we going to Hawaii?

Perona: Next week

Mihawk: You'll come with us Zoro?

Zoro: Nope

Perona: Hehe, is it because you're worried about that cute Nico Robin

Zoro: **Blush** I'm not!

Mihawk: Okay then, you'll be with your brother

Zoro: I don't want to be with him!

Mihawk: You know that he's your twin brother

Zoro: Yeah, older than me for a second

Perona:** Hit Zoro** no options

Zoro: Okay then

NEXT WEEK

Perona: Bye Zoro!

Mihawk: See you after 4 days son

Zoro: Yeah whatever!

Zoro's brother: I've heard about your friend

Zoro: Who?

Zoro's brother: Nico Robin

Zoro: _So what blue - haired loser_** he thought**

Zoro's brother: She's one cute and adorable girl...what's her age?

Zoro: 4 years old

Zoro's brother: Well I'm 4 years

Zoro: _Damn! He likes her!_** he thought**

Zoro's brother: I can't wait to see her

Zoro's brother: I'll marry her when we're grown ups

Zoro: No!

END OF FLASHBACK

Zoro: No!

Robin: Zoro - kun, wake up!

Zoro:** Sitting** am I dreaming

Robin: Yup

Zoro: Robin...

Robin: Yes?

Zoro: **Kissed Robin** good morning and I love you

Robin: You're so sweet

Zoro: That's me for you

Robin: Eh~ I never thought a marimo is a romance tool

Zoro: I'm not!

Robin: A grumpy moss ball hehehe

Zoro: Whatever!

Buzzzzz buzzzzzz

Robin: Zoro - kun, your phone is ringing

Zoro: **Picked up the phone** hello?

Robin: I wonder who is it

Zoro: DAMN IT! MY NIGHTMARE IS TRUE!

Robin: What nightmare?

Zoro: He's going back to Japan

Robin: Who is?

Zoro: Rolo

Robin: Who's Rolo?

Zoro: My brother

Robin: I bet he's sweet like you

Zoro: He's a demon

Robin: Oh come on, he can't be bad

Zoro: I'm just...

Robin: Just what?

Zoro: Worried that maybe he'll take you away from me

Robin: You will always be my Marimo

Zoro: Really?

Robin: Yup!

NEXT MORNING (AIRPORT)

Zoro: Humph!

Robin: Don't worry Zoro - kun

Zoro: I hate him!

Robin: You are brothers

Zoro: You sound like Mihawk

Robin: Call him 'dad'

Zoro: Okay then, 'you sound like DAD'

Robin: Don't be sarcastic

Zoro: Okay then Miss Bo-

Rolo: Oy, Zoro!

Zoro: Yeah hi

Rolo: I'm gla-** looked at Robin** you must be Nico Robin?

Robin: Yes

Zoro: _Tch!_** he thought**

Rolo: **Looked up and down Robin's body** _she's hot_** he thought**

Robin: Shall we go to the car?

Rolo: Of course

Zoro: See I told you **whispered at Robin's ear**

Robin: He's charming

Rolo: _You've get everything from me brother, but not her_** he thought looking at Robin**

END OF CHAPTER 7

Thanks guys! And please review!


	8. Hidden Past

Hi Guys! My exams are over! And it is almost our semester break. Please Enjoy!

Chapter: The Hidden Past

FLASHBACK

6 years ago...

Aokiji: We're going to Russia

Robin: Tomorrow?

Aokiji: Yes, your mother is waiting for us

Robin: T-t-then who will guard the house?

Aokiji: Hibiki and the maids will, why are you nervous?

Robin: Nothing daddy

Aokiji: Then roam around the city for a while

Robin: Yes, see you later dad

Aokiji: Take care!

Robin: See ya!

Aokiji: Hibiki, prepare my car

Hibiki: Sir?

Aokiji: Prepare the car for me

Hibiki: Alright sir

In The Playground

Zoro: Where is she?

Robin: Zoro! **waving at Zoro**

Zoro: Where have you been

Robin:** Looking down **

Zoro: What is it?

Robin: W-w-we are going to Russia for 6 years

Zoro: But...

Robin: **Hugged Zoro** please...don't forget about me

Zoro: I won't, you'll promise to me that I'm the only one that you should love

Robin: **Crying** Zoro, wait for me after 6 years under our tree

Zoro: I will, I promise

Robin: I'll see you

Zoro: You'll be my girlfriend when you'll come back

Robin: Yes

Zoro: Don't worry I'll still love you even for a million years

Robin: Goodbye then

Zoro: Wait, let us spend the afternoon together

Robin: Okay

Unknown to them Aokiji was watching the whole scene.

Aokiji: So, Roronoana Zoro is her friend

Hibiki: Yes sir

Aokiji: Let's go back

Next day

Aokiji: Let's go

Robin: **Looking at the tree** Zoro

Aokiji: Forget about him

Robin: What?

Aokiji: Nothing

Robin: Dad...

Aokiji: Yes?

Robin: Nothing

Aokiji: Do you have a special friend?

Robin: Yes **cheerful voice**

Aokiji: Who?

Robin: Zoro - kun

Aokiji: Is he really special to you

Robin: Yes, I promised that when we're grown ups he'll be my boyfriend

Aokiji: Oh, I see

Robin: You're not angry...right dad?

Aokiji: Oh, not at all honey...let's go now

IN RUSSIA

Vivi: Sister! over here!

Robin: Hi mom

Olivia: How's the trip?

Robin: Great! I guess

Olivia: Now, let's go to our house

Kyle: We have a house here in Russia?

Olivia: Yes

Aokiji: Olivia, there's something I want to...

Olivia: Yes?

Aokiji: Nothing, you go ahed

Olivia: Okay

Aokiji: Robin

Robin: Yes?

Aokiji: Let's go for you to have a check - up

Robin: Why?

Aokiji: To know your health

Robin: Okay then

Aokiji: _I'm sorry Robin_** he thought**

IN THE HOSPITAL

Robin: Daddy, why are we in the operation room?

Aokiji: Forgive me Robin

Robin: Daddy?

Doctor: Hold her

Robin: Let me go!

Doctor: Are you sure sir?

Aokiji: Yes

Robin: Da-

They injected Robin a drug that will forget eveything...even Zoro.

NEXT DAY

Robin: Who are you?

Olivia: Robin, stop this

Robin: No really, who are you?

Olivia: I'm your mom

Robin: Are you?

Olivia: Aokiji!

Aokiji: I'm sorry Olivia

Olivia: What have you done! **crying**

Aokiji: It's for the best Olivia

Olivia: What are you doing!

Aokiji: I want to start over again

Olivia: You monster! **pushed Aokiji**

Robin: Who are these people?

Aokiji: We're your family

Robin: WHy didn't I remember you?

Aokiji: You have a car crash

Robin: Really?

Aokiji: Yes, that's why you have amnesia

Olivia: Aokiji, don't ruin her anymore

Aokiji: It's for the best

Olivia: **Crying** I thought I could trust you

Aokiji: I'm so sorry Olivia

END OF FLASHBACK

Robin: So that's why

Aokiji: I'm so sorry

Robin: I forgive you

Olivia: **Smile**

END OF CHAPTER 8

Here are my OC's

Nico Kyle:

Age: 15 years old

Height: Same height as Robin

Nickname: Kyle

Characteristics: Smart, Super Hansome, Calm, Pervert, Heartthrob, chess lover

Features: Blue hair, Blue eyes, same nose as Robin, tall, good posture

Crush: Unknown

Roronoana Rolo:

Age: 13 years old

Height: Same height as Zoro

Characteristics: Hansome, Kind, Smart, Swordsman, Slightly Stupid,

Features: Black eyes, Blue hair, Tall

Crush: Robin

PLEASE REVIEW T-T


End file.
